Arthur Fischer
Arthur Fischer was a famous plastic surgeon in São Paulo, Brazil. He was a surgeon who secretly harvested human organs to sell, the organs being harvested from the helpless people of the favelas. He was killed in 2012 by Serrano. Biography Background Not much is known about Fischer's life prior to the organs scandal. At some point he became a surgeon, and began to harvest human organs for profit in the conspiracy involving the kidnapping of poor civilians in the favelas. He became a close friend of the Branco Family. He was also a renowned surgeon, as he had performed many aesthetic surgeries on the Branco and high society people in São Paulo. Long before encountering Max Payne at the party, he must have came into contact with the Crachá Preto and the Unidade de Forças Especiais, as the organ scandal had been going on for months. The organ scandal In 2012, Fischer attended one of the Branco family's parties, where he is seen talking with other guests, this is where Max Payne first encounters him. Raul claimed that Fischer did surgery work for the whole Branco family, ranging from breast enlargement to liposuction. When the Comando Sombra attack the place, he escapes from the scene along with the majority of the other guests. Later on, whilst in The Favela, during one of the TV commercials, Fischer's plastic surgery is advertised and he is claimed to be one of the leading plastic surgeons in Sao Paulo and that he can do almost any surgery. about to kill Fischer.]] Much later, Max Payne enters into the Imperial Palace Hotel where Fischer was performing his surgeries, in which he harvested the organs and blood from the captured citizens from the favela. Whilst Payne is ascending through the hotel, he encounters Serrano who had been tortured and held captive along with some other poor citizens from the favela, Max then releases the captives along with Serrano. Eventually after battling his way through Fischer's guards, Payne encounters Fischer in his surgery. Payne angrily asks the surgeon what he has done. Fischer, in return, claims that he was doing important research for himself and his allies. While begging for his life, he also attempts to protect Payne from his allies who will, according to Fischer, murder Payne. He also tries to give Payne some of his money that he has gained from doing his "research" on his captives. Serrano then enters into the surgery room, who yelled at Fischer. He clearly wanted revenge for the amount of torture and murders that Fischer had been conducting. Payne then allows Serrano to pick up one of Fischer's scalpels, by this point Fischer is backed up against his operating table with his hands in the air whilst Serrano slowly closes in on him. Payne then walks away and is left to hear the screams of Fischer as Serrano stabs him. Later on, when Payne is in the middle of the Police Station whilst trying to capture Armando Becker, there is a check for Fischer from Armando Becker that would give Fischer $1,200,000. Personality and traits Being a member of the high social class of São Paulo, as seen during the Branco's charity party, Fischer acted like one, having a drink in his hand while talking to another guest. Fischer was mostly greedy, working and harvesting organs from innocent people to get his salary. Fischer was also a coward; upon hearing that Max Payne is at the hotel where he did his harvesting, Fischer began to collect money and escape. Upon being confronted by Max, Fischer begged for his life, claiming that he helps people with his work, and tried to give Max money in exchange for his life. Behind the scenes *His name is a pun on the word "artificial" and also can be a joke with the Brazilian actress Vera Fischer, known in the country for his several plastic surgeries. Gallery BrancoFischerMagazine.jpg|Dr. Fischer on a magazine. Arthur Fischer's Advert.jpg|Arthur Fischer's T.V advertisement. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World (Appears on TV) **The Great American Savior of the Poor **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters